


Divinity Sleeps

by yae_galvus



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Biting, Breeding mention (super light), Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood, Mentions of anal fingering, Oral Sex, Takes place JUST BEFORE end game so don't read if you haven't gotten that far, Vaginal Sex, it's pretty vanilla but yeah, not necessarily a female wol btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yae_galvus/pseuds/yae_galvus
Summary: Accepting Zenos leads you down a dark path, but it's not necessarily one you regret.





	Divinity Sleeps

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a two part fic with the chapters separated for your wol preference. I've tried not to use too much gendered language so if you want to read the fic for a NB wol or a trans wol then you totally can. 
> 
> Please enjoy and i apologise for the comma fetish i clearly have.
> 
> This fic is entirely dedicated to the lovely (thirsty) people who follow my parody Zenos twitter. You guys sure know how to party.

The crackling of the fire had long since become a soft, comforting melody amongst the sounds of breaths tumbling carelessly from lips, and the bed squeaking with every shift of limbs. For how long either of you had led there, well it had been sometime since you’d last seen the sun, let alone felt its rays upon your skin. Hours? Days, even? What were the odds of the pair of you having laid there for weeks, almost? You feel your body spring back to life as sleep abandons you and every inch of the room grows back into familiarity.   
  
Ala Mhigo. The heat of the day wafts in past the curtains and you feel the beads of sweat which seem to eternally cling to your body. You smell the candles, the burning and smouldering cinnamon and spice which flavours the place you still don't feel too good about calling home. This place doesn't belong to you. A stolen room within a stolen castle. That's how it feels. The satin sheets beneath your nude form to the rugs you can make out in the ruby-tinted darkness are not things you possess. You feel almost like a sea urchin living within some other creature’s shell.   
  
There's movement beside you and the hairs upon your arms raise almost instantly. You remember. Turning your head, the very first thing which catches your eye is the stretch of gold across the pillows there. Shining somehow despite the lack of light, as if the head of hair is radiant like sunlight itself. He stirs and even within his sleep. Lord Zenos appears ethereal.  Long eyelashes kiss his cheeks and you cannot help but find that sort of beauty terrifying, for some reason. Perhaps it is the way he seems so otherworldly, truly akin to a royal son with how far he seems from anyone normal or average. Perhaps it is in how in comparison, in these gentle moments, he seems more human than than the devil you know very well that he is.   
  
As if he feels your eyes burning holes in him, _he wakes_.   
  
Bright blue eyes flicker to life and your breath wavers a fraction. So terrible are those eyes, beacons of sky blue which seem to bore into your very soul. You are speechless in an instant. He rises and the covers slip, muscles exposed to the darkness and heat of your shared bedchamber. Even now, with the skin flushed crimson with warmth and his own skin too dotted with tears of glistening sweat, you are intimidated by him entirely. Perhaps it shows in your face, because it takes him such little time to reach for you, an arm snaking about your hip to pull you back down into the flushed heat of the mattress.   
  
**“ Not willing to strike me as I sleep, hm… “** he wonders aloud, but the tension is thick enough to send shivers up your spine. How you feel about him… it’s a _complicated_ ensemble of feelings really. Envy, for the grace and power. Fear, for the sheer might of his skills and tools alone. Compassion, for the loneliness you imagine he must feel weighted within his soul. Anger, for the cruelty which he spins so keenly from his fingertips. But love? You embrace him in return and he hums in response, fingers dancing light against the ticklish skin of your bare hip.  
  
You both revel in the glory of warriors, both have fought tirelessly and endlessly for the thrill and of course the means to an end. Perhaps that is what keeps you so close to his side, whilst your Scion-aligned friends fret for your well-being behind the walls of your welcomed prison. His breath teases your neck and you flinch, something he rather quickly picks up on. It surprises you how gentle he can be, how soothing his touch against your bare thighs and arms really is in comparison to the almost brutal manner he does almost everything else. Visions of your previous nights flash before your eyes and only then do you remember the bruises upon your neck, the heated teeth marks upon your wrists. Instinctively, you rub them with lazy fingertips.   
****  
**“ You’d wake before I could even strike. “** You admit aloud, finally replying to his sleepy comment from before. **“ I’m not quite so foolish to think you’d allow it to occur, My Lord. “**   
__  
_My Lord._   
  
When had you started calling him that? You can barely recall it, but the reaction within your memory juts out hard. The way he had first responded to the name from your lips, though equals you surely are he still possesses arrogance befitting to a Garlean noble. You had watched him squirm, delight teasing your lips before he had claimed them with his own.   
****  
**“ Perhaps you are correct. You ought to try it sometime, if only to see what would happen. “** He responds ever so coolly, hands pulling aside the covers which hide your breasts and clothe your stomach. Cool air washes over you and you sigh against him, back flushed against his chest as you move to sit easier within his lap. His head against the back of the bed, this is perhaps the most tender of your times together, when the rest of the previous night has healed you both of your worn limbs and aching throats and you sit together, equal as the other, chests rising and falling with every passing breath.   
  
You sigh, head rolling to the side to expose your neck to him. He’s like a beast, you know. He reaches for it with an open jaw as if to tear it apart and immediately your heart thuds with excitement. But he teases you instead, teeth grazing the naked flesh before he sucks upon it feverishly. You can tell that with his lips parted so wide within his kiss, that he intends to mark you again, likely overlapping a previous mark of his. Again and again, you reclaim one another. Beast upon beast.   
  
As you hum, excitement stirs between your legs and you feel your cheeks flush gently with rosy lust. His fingers travel skyward as he roams in search of pleasing you, dragging more delicate sounds from your throat. Palm against your hip, he slides up and up until he cups at your breast, rolling the sensitive mound within his hand and plucking at the already hardening nipple. You gasp, bucking back against him before he pulls you in tighter, warm body against warm body, once again.   
  
**“ You wish for… me to kill you in your sleep? “** You sound so foolish asking aloud, whilst he sucks upon another patch of your skin and even goes so far as to bite you for real against the pool within your shoulders. For a moment, an image flashes within your mind. Dagger within hand, something stolen from Zenos’ own weaponry stash, blood dripping from its glistening point as you tease it along his chest.   
  
**“ No. “** He replies against the shell of your ear, his cock hard against your back as he continues to tweak your nipple. You shudder. **“ I want you to try. “**   
  
His fascination with death and the dwindling stages of life are something you cannot entirely comprehend, but when he teases you so, with images of you claiming the victory you long for, the same victory your friends crave for you to claim, you cannot help but grow excited. The means to succeed all hang so close now, his life within your hands over and over as if he does not care. He practically begs you for it, with all of those tempting offers of gutting him in his own bed, poisoning him before you feast together or even with something so simple as taking his sword and plunging it through his chest.   
  
But you wonder how much of it is truly achievable. When you accepted him as your equal, was it truly to waltz so endlessly with Zenos’ fixation on his own death. And then, what of you? What was there to stop him from slitting your neck as you slept? Pushing you from the top of the tower when the two of you stood upon the edge to overlook the world? Confusion twinned with excitement, really. It is what keeps you here, what keeps you clinging to his body like a desperate whore whilst he fucks you night after night.  
  
He grows tired of teasing, something you are always grateful for, and weaves his hand between your thighs instead. Sticky heat greets his roaming fingers as he traces circles against your flushed thighs, edging closer to your wet lips. **“ So excited are you by the prospect of my death, or is it perhaps your own which sees you soil my sheets? “** It’s as if he can read your mind. You try to move your hips, push yourself against where his fingers rest, alas his free hand grips your waist and keeps you still, rooted against his chest so you can only wait in wonder.  
****  
**“ Hm? Is it true, Warrior of Light? You’d rather kill me than let me fuck you? “** You attempt to wrestle against his grasp of you, but it’s only half serious in truth. You like how tight he holds you, how his grip is like a vice against your smaller frame. How you feel as if with just one flash of movement, he could snap your body in half. **“ I adore it when you struggle so, “** he adds, finally brushing his fingertips against your swollen clit. You cannot help but moan, a high-pitched sound which in turn causes Zenos’ cock to bump against your back a little harder.  
  
He rubs circles against you, the very tip of his finger soaking from your arousal as he pokes and prods, strokes and teases you. **“ Don’t tease me, please… Gods… “** already you feel yourself falling apart, another finger of his aligning to meet with the first. He’s yet to even enter you, even push inside of your tight heat, and you’re already leaking excessively over his hand. You hear laughter within his breath, the power he possess over you his drug when it comes to your bedchamber affairs.   
****  
**“ Demanding, aren’t we? “** He asks as if he would even seriously bow to anyone’s wishes. You have long since learnt that whilst the pair of you dance as equals within a fight, his weight and strength indoors is still much greater than your own. He tears you apart, and you let him. He moves and you’re brought back to life instantly; falling upon your knees as he rises behind you. But he doesn’t pull you down, twisting you upon your back so that you may watch his face when he fucks you. Instead, he places a hand upon the centre of your spine, a silent order to remain upon your hands and knees.  
****  
**“ Please… “** You know not to beg. Your dignity already hangs in scraps around you, from the seemingly endless nights he has you whining for more of him, more of his cock, more of his touch. You spare yourself the embarrassment and merely wait, fists gathering balls of the bed sheets as the cool air washes over your body.  
  
You needn’t wait long.  
  
Zenos shifts and before you wonder which part of you he intends to reclaim first, you feel his face flush against your damp clit. You squeak in surprise, face pushing down against the bed so that your pathetic mewls might be silenced by the cotton. Between your legs, Zenos flicks his tongue against you before sucking upon the dripping heat of your pussy, rolling your clit about with his tongue before wandering back to dip ever so slightly inside of you. _Gods,_ you feel close to breaking apart already. Your thighs tremble and you feel yourself leak, dribbling cum across his chin as you gently begin to fuck yourself upon his tongue.  
  
He grunts in gentle laughter as you move, grinding your hips so that his reaching tongue fucks you in every deliciously sensitive spot. Every once in awhile, his lips recapture your clit and his own soft moaning vibrates the delicate skin wildly. You curse. You lean back a way and realise the true position of his head. He’s lying beneath you a way, hair tumbling out behind him as he lies back upon the bed between your thighs. You decide to take a chance.   
  
Leaning back fully, your knees settle either side of his head as your soaking pussy covers the entirety of his mouth. He groans in approval and soon his fingers come to tease you further. Whilst his tongue fucks you, one hand rubs and rolls your clit between his fingers, whilst the other makes a daring attempt to tease your asshole. You pant and grind harder down upon his face, soaking his cheeks with another burst of your orgasm. **“ Fuck… oh Gods…. More… please… “**

So much for that dignity.    
  
You glance down and find a pair of blue eyes desperately fighting to keep watch of you, Zenos’ intense stare filling you with both fear and adrenaline as his tongue continues to fuck into your tight, wet heat. You reach to your chest with your own hands and squeeze tightly upon your breasts, nipples sensitive enough to drag moans from your lips when your fingers flick against them hurriedly. You’re not sure how much more you can take, the Garlean prince between your legs desperate to watch you crumble and your own head swimming with heated pleasure.   
  
The finger against your asshole teases inside of you and you pant, forcing your soaking pussy down harder until you’re sure you’re suffocating Zenos with all that you have. Despite it all, his tongue never stops. He licks and sucks until your head rolls back and another orgasm rips through you, your pussy spasming against his tongue as more cum soaks his lips. You’re shaking and your breath wavers so intensely you wonder if you’ll ever regain it, but before you are even spare a moment to gather your thoughts and energy, the man beneath you stirs.   
  
He grips your thighs and you move with him, falling back as he rises above, switching places as he whips above like a serpent cornering its prey. And you feel so very much like his prey; a wounded deer or even a mouse caught between the jaws of the king of beasts, his dripping maw your means to an end as well as your saving grace. You go to speak, to tell him of how he looks almost angelic in the half-lit room of your supposed new home, but he seizes your mouth with aggressive lips and you kiss instead, tongues meeting and teeth colliding.    
  
His body presses down against yours, your nipples grazing his muscular chest and his leaking cock dribbling warm spots against your stomach. It’s tender, in a way, save for the animalistic nature of your fucking in the past still a lingering thought within your mind. How he ruins you, over and over, his cock always reaching so deep and so hard---   
  
You pull apart with a thread of spit clinging from lip to lip, before its dashed away with a swipe of his tongue. His hair tumbles across his shoulder, tickling you like a set of curtains blocking you from the outside world more so than the great walls have already done. For a moment the pair of you are still as statues, each peering into the other’s eyes as if attempting to uncover the weaknesses within the gaze. In yours, you imagine your eyes are alight like burning embers, flickering with some mad desire of lust complementing your bitter mixture of love vs hatred.   
  
In his you find the very same idea; smouldering ashes of battles endlessly engaging, eternally captivating, dancing within his sharp gaze. Like a hawk’s, honing in on you. **“ My Lord, “** you begin to say, but alike a sword clashing hard to meet with the first blow, Zenos interrupts you coolly.    
****  
“ No. We are the same here, you and I. Your formalities are wasted on a man who has no care for them any longer. “  
  
Does he mean he doesn’t care for his title anymore? That you might not summon lust within him from bowing your head to him? But then, you realise, that perhaps that was not the reason why he adored the name so much. That when you called him such names, he reacted with desire because he merely adored the chords of your voice, the sound of your words grating his ears. True equals indeed, for his voice too sends shivers racing along the length of your spine.   
  
The conversation is over as quickly as it begins. He bows his head and kisses you once more, feverish teeth clutching your lower lip and biting down. Steel taste fills your mouth but the pain is _non-existent_. You’re numb to him now, numb to his idea of pleasure and merely want to feel more of it even still.   
  
His hand reaches between you and guides his cock against your slit, smearing the remains of your cum against the mushroom head of his erection. You hiss between clenched teeth and he laughs upon a breath. You mean to wrap your arms around him in preparation for what’s to come, but he grabs both wrists with his free hand and pins them above your head. You squirm, a false idea of a battle that you truly don’t want to win.   
  
There’s no time spared to linger in the moment. He pushes his cock into you and a whine tears itself from your throat. Your eyes close and, Gods, he pushes deeper in. you feel yourself clench and writhe upon his cock but he keeps going, keeps pushing further and further until you feel as though he’ll shatter your frame in half. It’s by no means a soft and steady entrance. He stakes his claim and he bottoms out with his balls smacking hard against your ass, before pulling back and beginning to pound into you.   
  
You’re already out of breath; panting, moaning, twisting your head this way and that as his cock fucks you again and again. He’s rough enough for you to feel that prickle of fear tease your naked flesh, but never so hard that he draws blood from the most sensitive areas of your body. He’s cold, his movements rapid and unloving, but his skin is burning hot against yours, his teeth upon your neck, your hands, your nipples, your shoulder.   
  
**“ Tighter than before, or is perhaps your body just does not wish to let me go. “** His growls within your ear, despite the odd brand of his filthy bed talk, prove only to drive you crazier, your legs lifting to hoist about his hips as he fucks you deep. The thick, bulbous head of his cock hammers against you over and over, somehow choking you with how full he fills you with every thrust. You cannot breathe, let alone speak. He steals your silence as a chance to kiss you more, forcing his tongue within your mouth as you whine against his lips.    
  
Lazily you attempt to wrestle free of his hold of you, but he merely laughs. You dig your heels into his back and it seems to only spur him further, one hand releasing you to drag your thighs higher around his hips, if only to fuck you deeper. Somehow, it works. His thrusts become quicker, harder, and you feel yourself soaking his cock with your cum over and over.   
  
He releases your hands and immediately they clutch at his back, nails fast to dig in deep to the sweat-soaked flesh. Beneath your palms the muscles of his back flex and shift as his body works hard to keep pounding you. You drag your fingertips south, keeping them sharp within his spine as you move, and he grunts in pleasure when you do. The pain rips through him and you see it in his eyes, the carnal desire you imagine is just a reflection of your own.    
  
With one hand upon your thigh, he lifts it high and pistons into you again and again, the thick weight of his cock filling you again and again. Zenos leans down and for a moment you’re stricken with a fear that he might just snap your leg in two, but he merely presses forward to lean his lips against your ear so that he may continue to whisper enough filth-stained comments to see you cum upon his cock over and over. **“ Let us come together, my love. I want to feel you squeeze me tighter than ever when I finish within you. Come on now, don’t disappoint me. Give it all to me and I’ll repay the favour tenfold. “**   
  
You try to speak but once again, words fail you. Instead you let your eyes rolls back as you fuck upwards to meet his thrusts, attempting to milk his cock well and truly until he fills you as per his promise. His grunting increases and he swears your name, over and over until the breaths are ragged and he’s moaning alongside you, a cruel smirk still present upon his rose-tinted features.   
  
“ **Come. Let yourself go. Let me fill you one more time… “** He pants before your pussy clenches tight enough around his cock for him to groan out louder than before. You feel as helpless as an animal within his hold, his own bitch prepared for breeding as you feel your pussy lock around him so viciously.    
  
You almost scream, the vice-like grip your dripping hole has upon him quivering as you cum repeatedly upon his cock. You feel your legs weaken as your pussy dribbles, still yet to receive the ultimate blow. Your eyes reopen and your hands return to his back, grating deeper cuts against his skin as his face contorts and his jaw clenches.    
****  
**“ Yes…. oh fuck** _yes_. “ He fucks deep enough into you for your toes to feel close to curling before he spits his cum into you, the seemingly endless spray of his release filling you alongside his cock as he keeps bucking in. You squirm and cum again, grinding your pussy hard against the base of his cock until he’s milked of everything he has. Even now, with his spent cock leaking dribbles inside of you, he _still_ fills you up entirely.    
  
You relax your head back and he steals yet another kiss from you, moving down to suck upon your nipples, one and then the other, before pulling back and releasing your leg. Excitement burns your skin, your ragged breath and heaving chest trembling in the aftermath. He does not pull out right away, the two of you staying connected for a few seconds before he bucks out to watch how you leak his cum across the sheets.    
  
Embarrassment flushes across your features for a moment as you feel the result of your pleasure dripping from your open hole, soaking your skin. Zenos ignores it, for the most part. He leans down to meet with your lips again and kisses you far gentler this time. It’s terrifying, really, how only a moment prior he was fucking you akin to how a wild beast mates for only the sake of breeding, but now he touches you tenderly as if not to break you. You wonder, for a moment, if that really is all there is to sexual end of your relationship, that he possesses some hidden agenda to having you squeal upon his cock several times a night.    
  
As the pair of you resume lounging in bed, you wonder… perhaps that thought _isn’t_ such a terrible one after all.    
  


**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING! leave me a comment if you liked it and of course be sure to let me know on twitter too ( @domaboo_txt ) 
> 
> Next chapter will be out whenever I'm not feeling lazy.


End file.
